Nursery Rhymes
by crystalnami
Summary: RN; — Roxas and Namine, sitting in a tree. —•eCZi


one-shot;; _nami_**xas**

**birthday-fic for eCZi!!**

My first friend on FFN :D always great to talk to, we have some really random and funny convos, and she always giving me the support and enthusiasm I need. Another of my great constant reviewers…thank you! Also writes really great KH fics...go check them out! :D And a very happy fourteenth birthday, I hope you like your present lots!

_I do not own._

_**enjoy.**_

- - - - - - - -

**N U R S E R Y – R H Y M E S**

- - - - - - - -

**-Roxas & Namine**

They first met when they were seven.

The flaxen girl had fallen perilously off her small, pink bike, and lay sniffling on the hard concrete ground, light tears pouring silently from her wide blue eyes that were too large in comparison to her delicate pale face.

The blonde boy from around the corner had been playing with his toy cars in his front garden when he heard the small crash erupt from before his house; he had immediately sprung into action, running determinedly to the source of noise, his toy cars laying forgotten.

As the image of the young girl flooded his vision, his eyes were immediately drawn to the thin red line of blood seeping lightly from the graze her knee beheld; she clutched this leg with fright, as if scared it may fall off.

Swallowing the lump in his throat that had arisen at the sight of blood, he walked fearlessly towards her, keeping his also blue eyes fixated on her timid face.

"Hi," he greeted flamboyantly, grinning cheekily to divert his mind from the cut, "I'm Woxas."

The girl glanced timidly up, momentarily distracted from the pain. She giggled lightly. "Woxas is a funny name," she commented. "My name is Namine."

Roxas grinned crookedly. "You okay?" he questioned, pointing his finger at her injury. Namine brought her head back down to her knee again, and she shrugged.

"I fell of my bike," she informed him, pointing to where the pink vehicle decorated with scattered yellow paupu's lay abandoned.

"I heard," Roxas said heroically. "And…and I came to see if I could help!"

Namine giggled again. "Thank you," she said graciously, "That was very kind of you."

Roxas swelled in pride. "Weally? Well, uh, no pwoblem!" Upon noticing a flash of pain streak across his new friend's face, Roxas held out a hand to help her up. "You can come into my house and my mom will put one of those…um, music things on – on your cut!"

A small laugh escaped Namine's small pink lips. "You mean a Band Aid?" she questioned, raising a thin blonde eyebrow.

Roxas blushed. "Uh…wight…yeah. Now come on! My mom's baking cookies and she told me if I were a good boy I could take a fwend to our new twee house!"

Namine smiled brightly. "Okay!" she agreed happily. "My daddy thinks I'm with Kairi and her mommy anyway so he won't mind!"

**-sitting in a tree**

And so that was how one Band Aid and five cookies each later, the two seven year olds ended up sitting in Roxas's new tree house, giggling at his tatty comic books they were enthusiastically flicking through.

"Roxas!" they heard his mother call out at some point, "Sora's here!"

Roxas looked up and edged to the entrance of the tree house, looking below him as he waited for his friend to emerge in anticipation.

"Roxas?" Namine questioned. "I thought your name was _Woxas_?"

Roxas sighed. "Yeah…Woxas…that's what I said!"

Namine quirked an eyebrow, giggling. "No, you're saying it all wrong! It's Roxas, with an 'R', not Woxas, with a 'W'!"

Roxas glared at Namine, a pout on his lips. "Shut up!" he huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "You're too clever!"

Namine blushed. "Hehe…thanks?"

Roxas flashed her a lopsided grin, before being distracted by his name called out from below. Sticking his head out of the gap in the small wooden house that lay between the thick branches of the oak tree, Roxas called out to his friend happily.

"Sowa!" he shouted, "Come look at my new twee house!"

Namine heard a boyish laugh from below. "It's _tree_, and my name's _Sora_!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Not you, too!" he moaned. Namine peeked out from behind Roxas's shoulder to spy a short boy with wide cerulean eyes and crazy, gravity defying brown hair that seemed far too big for his own head.

"Who's that?" Sora asked accusingly, pointing a stubby finger at Namine.

"My new fwend Namine," Roxas introduced proudly, smiling widely. "I saved her life!"

Namine scoffed. "I only fell off my bike, I would have been fine without you!"

Guilt seeped through Namine's heart as Roxas's chin wobbled dejectedly. Eyes widening, she quickly thew her arms around him.

"Sorry, sorry!" she apologized hastily, correcting herself. "You were great! My hero!"

From the grassy ground below, Sora smirked upon hearing Namine's gentle words and noticing the blush grazing his best friend's cheeks.

"Roxas and Namine, sitting in a tree…!" he began teasingly, clapping his hands together in delight at the embarrassment he had caused the two.

Roxas sent invisible daggers his way. "Shut up!" he and Namine complained in unison. Sora chuckled, dodging the comic that was thrown at him.

"Roxas? Namine?" Roxas's mother entered the garden, her face a mixture of expressions, ranging from angry to concerned.

"Yeah Mom?" Roxas queried, the red beginning to fade from his cheeks.

"Namine's father is here…he was wondering where she was when Kairi's mother called him to inform she had never arrived."

Namine pursed her lips guiltily as her father and Kairi walked through into the garden. "Hey daddy," she greeted sweetly, an innocent smile on her face.

"Namine Suzuki, you get down from that tree _right now_," he ordered in a stern voice. She silently complied, bidding Roxas a hurried farewell.

As her father gave her a series of warnings, Roxas stood behind him pulling faces at her whilst she tried her best not to laugh, with Sora and Kairi quickly getting acquainted in the background.

**-K.I.S.S.I.N.G.**

Another seven years passed by very quickly.

Namine and Roxas had been friends ever since that sunny Saturday afternoon, spending their days playing in one of their gardens and their nights whispering through their phones, starting off with playing Santa Watch on cold Christmas nights, to gossiping about so and so and moaning about their parents when they reached their teens.

Sora and Kairi had also formed a tight bond – in fact, they had started dating when they were thirteen. Namine and Roxas teased them endlessly, but were easily shut up when Sora and Kairi retaliated with their own remarks.

It was once again a Saturday afternoon in the middle of the hot summer months, when Namine and Roxas were sitting in his now falling apart tree house, sipping on some homemade lemonade and eating Ben & Jerry's straight from the tub.

"Mmm," Namine appreciated, licking her lips as she dug her spoon into the tub. "This is _so_ good."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed, mouth full of ice cream, "Can't beat B&J on a hot day!"

"So," Namine began in-between mouthfuls, "What you gonna do for your 15th? It's coming up in like a month."

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno. Probably just have you, Sora and Kairi over to watch a film and sleepover or something."

Namine raised an eyebrow. "Sleepover? You sure? With Sora and Kairi? They'll be all lovey-dovey over one another!"

Roxas chuckled. "True, but hey, what can you do? Oh, I was also thinking of inviting Olette…"

Namine almost choked on her lemonade. "Olette? As in, Olette Tamoki? From your math class? But why?"

Roxas shrugged again. "I dunno, she's kinda cute."

Namine scoffed. "So? It'll be weird. Only you know her well. And then the numbers will be odd. With just Sora and Kairi, we'll be split off in pairs. With her, there'll be one left out."

"You invite someone then," Roxas suggested. "How about that Riku guy? All the girls think he's hot."

Namine cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah, he's not really my type."

"Oh really?" Roxas asked, his blue eyes glinting. "What _is_ your type then?"

Namine blushed. "Uh…I dunno."

"Oh, come on, Nami," Roxas breathed, leaning towards her. "We can tell each other anything, right?"

Namine's eyes widened at his close proximity, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. "Uh…what?" she stuttered, losing all train of thought.

"I asked," he repeated softly, his eyes burning intensely into her soul, "What's your type then?"

"You…" she whispered lightly, lost in his deep ocean eyes. As soon as the words escaped her lips, her hand shot up to cover her mouth, her eyes almost popping out of her sockets.

"I – I -," she stuttered, gasping. "I didn't mean that!"

"Sure you didn't," Roxas teased, reaching out and nudging her shoulder. "You love me, don't you? Come on, admit it!"

Namine narrowed her eyes. "No, I do not," she denied stubbornly, "I think you're an arrogant jerk."

Roxas pouted childishly, and Namine couldn't help but think how adorable he looked. "There's no point denying it," he commented.

"Oh, shut up, loser," she hissed, viciously stuffing a too much ice cream into her mouth, causing her to grimace at it's coldness.

Roxas chuckled.

"What?" she muttered through a full mouth, still glaring at him.

He shrugged. "You're cute when you're mad," he stated simply, causing her cheeks to burn brightly and all coherent thought escaping her brain.

Gulping loudly, she reached up to wipe the ice cream from around her lips absentmindedly. Roxas chuckled again.

"What now?" she whined.

"You missed some," Roxas replied. Smirking, he reached over and rubbed her cheek with his thumb gently. "There," he whispered, "All gone."

Namine gulped again, even though there wasn't any ice cream in her mouth. "Uh, thanks," she stammered shyly. Glancing up nervously, she met his deep blue eyes, unable to look away.

"Whoa, what's this?"

Startled, Namine broke the eye contact and looked out of the tree house, spying Sora and Kairi stood below them, sniggering to themselves.

Roxas sighed irritably. "What do you want?" he called out, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, just wanted to tell you something," Kairi replied innocently. Glancing at Sora, they smirked, before launching into that famous rhyme in unison.

"Roxas and Namine, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G…"

"We're not even kissing or doing anything!" Namine huffed, crossing her arms. Roxas glanced at her curiously.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

Roxas grinned. "Let's give them something to sing about," he suggested. Raising an eyebrow, Namine was about to ask him what the hell he meant.

That is, before she was silenced by his soft lips crashing tenderly into her own.

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, her heart stuttering wildly, her brain melting into a pile of goo and her cheeks resembling a tomato. As she realised what was happening, she slowly closed her blue orbs, smiling as she leaned into the kiss, ignoring the wolf whistles coming from below.

Slowly pulling away, Roxas smiled lightly as he held her cheek in his gentle hand. "How's that for kissing?"

**-first comes love**

Namine giggled wildly as Roxas dragged her through the meadow, the tall grass catching on her white sun dress.

"Roxas!" she gasped laughingly, stumbling as her boyfriend gave a sharp tug of his hand. The seventeen year old shrieked in laughter as she tripped over her feet, flying onto the unsuspecting Roxas.

"Ooft!" she cried, clinging on to him desperately as they fell forwards onto the soft ground. Roxas laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around her tightly as they landed on the grass, flattening it.

"You okay?" he chuckled, rolling over so that he was on his back, with her lying on top of him.

"Yeah," she giggled in reply, blue eyes twinkling happily.

Smiling softly, Roxas reached up and brushed her flaxen hair behind her ear deftly, resting his hand delicately on her cheek. Namine beamed, leaning forwards to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

Roxas squinted, the sun shining brightly in his eyes from behind Namine's head. Closing his eyes, he sighed contentedly as Namine rested her head upon his chest.

After a few minutes of content silence, Namine propped her head up, looking intently at her boyfriend's face.

She smiled. "You know, this is one of the first times we've had properly together, with no Sora and Kairi to disturb us."

Roxas chuckled, opening one eye to reveal a startling blue orb. "Yeah, we don't have to listen to them singing that stupid rhyme."

Namine giggled. "Heh, yeah."

"However," Roxas continued, "There's no reason why _we_ shouldn't follow the song on our own."

Namine raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I know what you mean."

"Well…" Roxas started, fiddling absentmindedly with a strand of her sunlit blonde hair. He hesitated. "First comes love, right?"

Namine titled her head, biting a lip. "Yeah…?"

Roxas took a deep breath, shooting a dazzling smile at her. "Well…I – I love you."

Namine gasped in happiness and surprise. Although she knew he loved her, it was the first time either of them had ever said those words out loud.

"I love you too," she breathed, her heart so wild she feared it may explode. She gave a small giggle of delight, before leaning down and kissing him deeply, her face a picture of bliss.

**-then comes marriage**

"You ready?" Sora asked, placing his hands firmly on Roxas's shoulders, raising his eyebrows.

Roxas took a deep breath, before nodding his head. "Yeah," he answered shakily. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Sora grinned proudly. "Alright then. Let's do this!"

The two twenty-two year olds shared a brief hug, before straightening their ties and heading out of the small hut and onto the pristine white sands of the island.

As Roxas took his place under the flowered arch, he cast a quick smile at Sora who stood beside him, running a hand nervously through his blonde shaggy hair.

And then the song began. Roxas's heart beat faster and faster in his chest as he watched the beautiful blonde emerge from the beach house and begin her slow journey down the aisle.

He couldn't drag his eyes away from her. A blissful smile was placed on her fair face as she clung lovingly onto her father's hand, her crystal eyes fluttering around the audience. Her long blonde hair flowed in perfect waves around her shoulders, a simple white dress hugging her petite frame, a bouquet of blue lily's in her small hands.

As she neared him, she glanced up to meet his awaiting eyes, her blue eyes brightening, her face glowing in the midday sun. He almost felt his heart explode with happiness at the thought that this angel was _his_.

As the soft music quietened, she came to a stop by him, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her father's cheek, before turning to face her soon-to-be husband, her hands joining with his.

A wide smile overtook Roxas's face as he gazed deeply into her eyes, the rest of the world fading into a hazy blur around him.

"…do you, Roxas McCartney Hikari, take Namine Snow Suzuki, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Roxas swallowed back his nerves. "I, Roxas McCartney Hikari," he began breathlessly, "Take thee, Namine Snow Suzuki, to be my wife, to have and hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Namine shot him a bright smile, before repeating her words too, sealing the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss your bride."

Roxas took a deep breath, wrapping his strong arms around Namine and pulling her in for a deep kiss, the noises of the applauding audience fading around him, the world setting on fire as he closed his eyes and sighed in content.

As they broke apart, the audience once more broke into applause, various friends and family members surrounding them to congratulate the happy couple.

"Well done, Roxas," Sora grinned enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around his best friend. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," Roxas beamed, ruffling Sora's spiky hair. "It's you turn next," he joked, "I'll be expecting an invite to yours and Kairi's wedding soon!"

Sora blushed. "Yeah, yeah!" He grinned again. "Wow, you're almost there! Only one more to go!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sora laughed. "Roxas and Namine, sitting in a tree, kissing; first comes love, then comes marriage…only one more to go!"

Kairi appeared behind Sora, linking with him. "Now for the baby in the golden carriage!" she teased, laughing as Roxas turned a nice shade of red.

"W-what?" he choked, reaching up to loosen his shirt. He heard a peal of laughter erupt behind him, and smiled as Namine wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't listen to them, _Woxas_," she laughed. Turning to Sora, she smirked broadly. "Guess who caught the wedding bouquet? Kairi, of course!"

The couple before them began stuttering as they too blushed, and Roxas turned to kiss Namine on her smiling lips. "I love you, you know that?"

She giggled. "I should hope so. That's why we're here."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I know. But I mean it. I really love you. You're perfect. You're everything I ever could have asked for, and more."

Namine smiled softly, cupping her husbands cheek with her small hand, her wedding ring glinting in the sunlight. "I know. I love you too. Always have, and always will."

They leaned into another kiss, surrounded by happy dancing couples, rose petals floating delicately around them as the sun started it's descent into the horizon.

**-then comes the baby in the golden carriage**

"You can do it, Namine!" Roxas urged, clutching Namine's hand tightly. She gasped loudly, squeezing her eyes shut as a few tears escaped.

She whimpered, tightening her grip on Roxas's hand, her other hand clutching the bed sheets.

"Nearly there!" The doctor encouraged, standing at the foot of the bed. "One more push!"

Namine groaned as she complied, her heart pounding as she used the last remains of her strength, clenching her teeth together.

Roxas bit his lips, reaching out with his other hand to push the blonde hair off her face. "Come on, honey, you're so close!"

A loud moan erupted from the twenty-six year old Namine, lasting for the whole of six short seconds, which to her seemed like hours.

And then it was over. Her moan disappeared and was replaced instead by a piercing wailing, exploding from the tiny creature cradled in the midwife's arms.

"Congratulations," he said happily to the gasping couple. "You have a beautiful daughter."

Tears flowed from Namine's eyes as she breathed in deeply, still clutching Roxas's hands. She reached out with her free hand to grasp her daughter, her exhausted blue eyes lighting up at the sight.

Roxas leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Namine, speechless with awe.

"Hey, baby girl," Namine whispered softly, stroking her daughters soft face with a gentle finger. "Welcome to the world."

Roxas gulped at the beauty; he couldn't believe he'd been involved in creating something so _perfect_. A tear escaped his eyes, and a weary laugh fell from his lips.

"She's…she's perfect…" he breathed, also trailing his finger down the side of her face. "She's perfect."

Namine nodded, before turning her head to Roxas, a tired smile on her lips. "I love you…" she whispered sincerely, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Do you have a name yet?" the doctor asked as the couple finished their kiss. Roxas glanced at Namine, who nodded.

"Ayame," he said softly. "Ayame Hikari-Snow."

The doctor smiled. "That's a beautiful name," he complimented. "What does it mean?"

"Flower of the moon," Namine said softly, staring at her daughter, who was now sleeping contentedly in her arms.

Half an hour later, Namine and Roxas were sat on the bed, Ayame resting peacefully in Roxas's strong arms, her small lips pulled into what Roxas and Namine liked to believe was a smile. They were both unable to tear there gazes from her enthralling face.

Hearing a gasp at the door, they both quickly glanced up, breaking into smiles at Sora and Kairi's awe-struck expressions.

"Oh my gosh," Kairi breathed, scurrying forward, "She's _beautiful_." A few tears fell from her violent orbs as she glanced at Namine. "What's her name?"

"Ayame…it means flower of the moon."

"Can…can I hold her?" she asked breathlessly. Roxas chuckled, nodding as he handed his daughter over softly.

Sora approached and gazed down at Ayame lovingly. "Wow…" he whispered, wrapping an arm around his fiancée. "Congratulations, you guys. She's perfect."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "My angel."

"Not many people make it to the end," Sora grinned, "But I always knew you guys would. You're made for each other."

Roxas laughed, immediately knowing what the brunette meant. "As are you and Kairi," he commented.

Sora chuckled, placing a kiss on Kairi's head as she lightly rocked Ayame from side to side.

"I want one!" Kairi whined jokingly, giggling. The room erupted into the laughter, their hearts all full of love for the beautiful baby girl.

Sora shrugged. "I can help with that." Kairi glanced at him in surprise, adoration filling her eyes as Namine and Roxas cooed at the couple.

**Sixteen years later…**

The two seven year olds sighed in frustration, wandering aimlessly around the garden.

"I want to go in the twee house!" Shiro whined, stuffing his hands grouchily into his pockets. His friend giggled lightly.

"It's _tree_, not _twee_," Ami corrected. "Daddy always tells me I need to speak properly. He says your daddy used to say twee when he was younger, too."

"I do so speak pwopely!" Shiro contradicted, pulling a face. "Well, my mommy says that she found it weally cute when my daddy spoke like this and that's what made her wuv him."

Ami sighed. "It's _love_, not _wuv_."

Shiro snorted. "Yeah, yeah. But what do you think Ayame and Wyuu are doing up there?" he pondered, pointing to the tree house.

Ami giggled. "You can't even say my brother's name right! I don't know, though. Maybe we should go see?"

"I think your bwother wuvs my sister," Shiro commented as they wandered across the garden. "They're always making wuvy-dovey eyes at each other."

"What, Ryuu and Ayame? That would be soo cool! If they got married, we'd be like related!"

"Yeah!" Shiro agreed, smiling a toothy grin. "Like Sowa and my daddy and Kiwi and my mommy!"

"He's called _Sora_, and my mommy's called _Kairi._ I bet you can't even say Roxas's name right! I bet you call him Woxas!" Ami teased.

Shiro pouted. "So? That's what my mommy calls him sometimes."

Ami shrugged. "Oh well. You'll learn how to speak properly soon!"

Shiro nodded as they reached the foot of the tree. "Ayame, what are you doing? We want a go!"

"Yeah!" Ami agreed.

Ayame and Ryuu stuck their heads out, rolling their eyes at their younger siblings. "None of your business!" The blonde beauty called out.

"Yeah," Ryuu reinforced, his spiky copper hair swaying. "Leave us be."

Ami giggled. "My daddy taught me a naughty rhyme," she whispered in Shiro's ear. "He said he used to sing something like that to your parents and it really annoyed them. So let's sing it to them!" She quickly told him what it was, and the two giggled childishly.

"Okay…one, two three!" Shiro whispered.

"Ayame and Ryuu sitting in a tree,

doing something we can't see,

starts with S,

ends with X,

oh my gosh, they're having sex!"

The two sixteen year old in the tree house hastily stuck their heads out, glaring at the two kids.

"Sora!" They growled, immediately knowing who was behind the rhyme.

The four adults sitting on the porch laughed admirably, looking upon their children in admiration.

"Like father like…daughter," Roxas commented, chuckling as he sipped his drink.

Namine laughed, leaning her head on Roxas's shoulder. "Remember when we were that age?" she asked softly.

Roxas smiled, playing with her soft hair. "Even then I knew I loved you," he said gently.

Namine smiled. "And now the same thing is happening with our two kids…"

Kairi sighed in content from where she sat cuddled with Sora. "Here's to memories!" she grinned, raising her glass. The three adults imitated, and they all laughed together as they clinked their drinks, contentedly watching their children chase each other around the large garden, the fading sunlight casting rays on their shimmering hair and highlighting their glowing eyes.

- - - - - - - -

_**end.**_

- - - - - - - -

Just a short, happy fic :)

I hope you like it! Especially eCZi!

**Roxas plushies to all who review :D**

**And an extra big one for Neng!**


End file.
